The purpose of Core B is to facilitate research and stimulate collaboration between the individual projects. Specifically, Core B will offer the following services: 1. Lipoprotein isolation and characterization 2. Plasma lipoprotein analysis 3. Plasma lipid analysis 4. Labeling of proteins/lipoproteins with radioisotopes and fluorescent dyes 5. HDL remnant particle purification and characterization 6. Production of replication-defective adenoviral vectors and helper-dependent adenoviral vectors 7. Purification of total SAA and SAA isoforms 8. Isoelectric focusing Centralization of these facilities will permit an efficient use of resources for the Program and experienced technical staff will provide optimal quality control and standardization across Projects.